Don't Go Back To Normal
by GingerCrunchToffee
Summary: Moss Black is reunited with her father after 12 years of seperation. What will come of it? NOT A ROMANCE


**This is just a little random thing, ya know? This is also another possible proper story idea, which I might follow through. Oh, btw, my last one shot, **_**Pens, **_**has been started as a proper fic, I'm just prewriting it before it goes up, or at least some of it **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC, and have no intentions of earning any profit for this. All rights to their owners.**

Humans can be pushed to extreme limits. They can turn over cars with their bare hands with the help of adrenaline coursing through their veins, driving their thoughts and actions. Love has the same affect, but drives not only the thought, but the heart. It turns even the softest souls into murderers, all in the name of love. This was no different for Moss Black when she walked in on one Professor Snape sticking a wand into Sirius Black – her father's throat.

For 13 years, Moss lived with her mother's mother, her grammy, because her father was accused of killing 12 muggles and a man named Peter Pettigrew. However, after many discussions with Dumbledore and the occasional sighting of said Peter Pettigrew, she was led to believe that he was innocent. Falsely accused. Moss lived by that now, holding on to a slither of hope, a ray of dim light in a dark room, that maybe he would return, and take her away to live somewhere nice.

Now she could hear him, along with Professor Lupin. "I beg you, to give me a reason," Snape murmured maliciously to Sirius. Now her wand was out and she pushed it into Snape's neck, lightly, not enough to hurt him, but strong enough to give her a decent chance of hurting him if need be. She wouldn't let her father be properly taken away from her, not when they were so close.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, _Professor_. You see, thanks to Moony over there," she nodded in Lupin's direction, giving him the first nickname that came to mind. "I can levitate you upside down while giving you that shower your hair so desperately needs, I may even throw in some shampoo and conditioner."

Lupin was staring wide-eyed at the young girl who was balancing on her tiptoes to see over him. She was keeping her distance from the greasy potions master, clearly repulsed by him. When she'd called him Moony, it struck up a whole storm of questions. How did she know he was a werewolf? Did she even know he was a werewolf? What about the nickname? Did she know he was one of the four kids who created the marauders map? Or had her brilliant mind done the same as Sirius all those years ago?

"Ah, Miss Black, so nice of you to join us, come to share your fate? You know what they say, like father like daughter," Snape said, his sneer only visible to the two other men.

Moss wasn't really paying attention to the slime ball she had her wand pointing at, but at the man she took after so thoroughly. He was staring at her as well, a mixture of disbelief, fear, relief confusion and most of all regret. The girl didn't fail to notice any of those emotions, and realised much of the same were most likely flashing across her own.

At some point, Moss had travelled away from Snape and allowed him moving room. Thus equalling in him spinning around, intending on disarming her and preventing any more time to be wasted but instead his arm caught her side, just below her chest area, and wacked her to the ground in that one sweeping motion. In that moment, three voices yelled "expelliarmus" at the same time, and Snape's wand soared from his hand, his body lifting off the ground, and smacking his head harshly against the ceiling. He landed in a heap at Moss' feet.

Sirius wasted no time in rushing to her side, falling to his knees beside her. "Are you alright?" He asked hurriedly. She stared at him for a moment, a memory rushing to her mind.

_A little girl of about two came rushing out of the house, and down the steps. She stumbled on the last, her feet catching on the edge, and crashed onto the ground. The girl let out a little yelp as she fell. For a few seconds she sat there in shock, before bursting into tears. A young man rushed out and crouched by her side, picked her up and pulling her into his lap as he sat down on the step._

"_Are you alright my baby girl?" He asked her, stroking her raven hair gently. She snivelled, clutching his robe tightly._

"_Maybe after a cookie," she muttered into his robes. _

"Maybe after a cookie," the same girl murmured and the same man looked like he might cry. To everyone else, it wasn't that different from the response Moss would normally give when something like that happened.

"Are you telling me that you're honestly okay with a murderer being that close to you?" Ron Weasley took that chance to squeak, his voice breaking under the stress. Her head snapped towards him, glaring through dangerous eyes.

"Sorry," Sirius murmured before she could get a word in, moving away from her. Moss felt her dim light fading away to nothing in that moment, and she felt like crying.

**XXXXX**

The night sky was a welcomed sight by the group that returned from the shack. A few stars could be seen through the clouds and the moon was shrouded by them.

Sirius walked up ahead, staring up at the castle with a distant expression. Moss decided that she would go and tell him not to worry, that she understood him not wanting to take her back, and that she would go on as if nothing had happened. With that horrible thought in mind and the tears that never showed up on the ready she walked over to him, stopping beside his taller form.

"I understand, you know, you don't have to take me back, I get that and I'll go on as I usually do, pissing off the teachers and infuriating Snape by asking about you all the time," she whispered, the first tear she'd cried in a long time slipping past her lashes. Sirius turned to face her, enraptured by her brilliant green eyes – the reason for her name.

"No, I don't want you to go back to the way you were, without a father. I'm sorry I was never there for you. I'm sorry you had to grow up alone under a name that was probably condemned to the devil himself. That wasn't fair and I can only hope to make it up to you. True, you can't come live with me quite yet, not until my name is cleared, but soon, I promise, we'll be a family again," he replied, taking her hands in his. She was still crying, not because she was afraid of losing her father, instead it was because of his conviction. Only that little group knew the truth, and they had to convince everybody else that he was innocent.

Sirius pulled his daughter into a hug, which she gratefully returned. It felt a little strange for her, being hugged by a grown man that she'd only seen pictures of for the last several years but her mind told her that it was probably the same for her father.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other. "Now, I'm going to go over and tell Harry you want to speak with him, because he's been worse off than me, and needs a family just as much as I do," Moss announced quietly, turning around and heading off towards the three younger students. She knew, within her heart, that they would find a way to be a family again.


End file.
